Electronic locks operate by means of electric current that is typically supplied by a lock-internal battery. The battery is activated when a key is inserted into the lock's keyway or by a code that is entered into a lock-attached keypad. In either design, keys can be added and removed without re-keying the lock cylinder. The locks unlocking mechanism can be designed to utilize a magnetic force, a solenoid or a motor to activate the lock by either supplying or removing the electrical current. The prior art electronic locks have inherent problems that include: complexity, large dimensions, maintenance and reliability.
The problems with the prior art electronic locks are solved by the instant invention by utilizing an electronic lock having a flush face with no keyway, no internal power source and that is impervious to moisture, dust, dirt and debris. The inventive electronic lock lies dormant and can only be activated when a registered electronic communication device makes contact with the lock.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
PAT. NO.INVENTORISSUED6,474,122Davis5 Nov. 20027,690,231Field6 Apr. 2010US2009/0013736Voosen15 Jan. 2009
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,122 patent discloses in a first design, an electronic lock having interchangeable core locks. The core lock has a solenoid assembly that is longitudinally aligned parallel to the rotational axis of the cylinder lock. In a second design an electronic lock has a ferromagnetic enclosure that surrounds at least a portion of a solenoid assembly when the cylinder of the lock is free to rotate.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,231 patent discloses an electromechanical cylinder lock that includes an outer lock shell and a rotatable lock barrel which is controlled by dual locking features. A side bar selectively locks and permits rotation of the barrel in response to insertion of a key into a keyway in the barrel. A slider bar is movable between a blocking position in which the side bar is prevented from permitting rotation of the barrel, and an unblocking position in which the side bar permits rotation of the barrel.
The U.S. 2009/0013736 publication discloses an electronic lock having a body, a barrel having a slot, a pin disposed in the slot, a blocking member disposed in the body to prevent movement of the pin, and an electro-mechanical device. Activation of the elector-mechanical device causes the blocking member to be moved clear of the pin and movement of the barrel causes the pin to be moved out of the slot.
For background purposes and indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the patent search.
PAT. NO.INVENTORISSUED7,948,359Marcelle et al24 May 20117,406,846Chu5 Aug. 20087,326,224Houde et al5 Feb. 20086,564,601Hyatt Jr.20 May 20036,082,153Schoell et al4 Jul. 20005,552,777Gokcebay et al3 Sep. 19965,351,042Aston27 Sep. 19945,140,317Hyatt, Jr. et al18 Aug. 1992